


捕梦

by PiDanSeven



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: M/M, SuperBat, 中文, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: 捕梦师德瑞克在预言鸟的提示下前往哥谭市，准备赶在蝙蝠侠死亡之时捕捉到他一生中最深刻的记忆。





	捕梦

街道上一片混乱。准备逃出城的车辆在桥上排起长队，有些带着孩子的男人女人干脆弃车步行。所有人行色匆匆，脸上都带着同样的焦急和茫然。  
而在人群当中，一个披着黑袍的人影却在逆着人流，从城外而来，一直往人群逃离的中心徒步而去。  
路过的人偶尔会看眼这个当下看起来有些奇怪的男人，随即又低头逃命去了。一个被母亲抱在怀里的孩子被身边那人肩上停着的红喙黄毛鸟吸引住目光。  
“妈妈，鸟！”  
母亲转过头去，看见男人黑袍下异常苍白的皮肤，急忙抱紧孩子跑开了。

“嘎嘎！”鸟轻叫一声。  
男人低声对鸟说话，声音清亮，听起来年纪不大：“我觉得吓到她的是你。”  
“嘎嘎嘎！”鸟的声音更尖锐，像是在反驳。  
“好了。”男人不打算跟它辩论，“安静，我们得尽快赶去。”

鸟拍拍翅膀，在他肩上站定，仍叽叽喳喳地叫着，但在男人听来却是在说：“近了，前面十字路口左拐。”

他们在赶往战场。

超级英雄们和超级反派们在哥谭市展开一场混战，一无所知的市民们只来得及看到天空中裂开的一道巨大裂缝，以及地面上无数相貌诡异，见人就杀的外星生物，就尖叫着四散逃命了。

德瑞克知道现在在哥谭发生的是什么。  
预言鸟告诉了他足够多的信息。作为一个捕梦师，他的职责就是在人临死之际，从他们的灵魂中捕捉到一生中记忆最为深刻的回忆，以此来喂食预言鸟，而作为回报，预言鸟会将自己看到的未来之事告诉捕梦师。

这一次，预言鸟告知他，蝙蝠侠将死于哥谭。

***

街上游荡的类魔们视德瑞克如无物。准确来说德瑞克并不属于人类，他身上并没有吸引类魔的东西。  
德瑞克来到天空裂缝的中心，那儿形成了一个通道，无数怪物们从中穿过，跨越空间来到地球。

在接近地面这一端，无数类魔层层叠叠，包围在一起。它们不停地飞绕，翅膀闪动制造出可怖的声音，几乎将中间的人淹没。  
德瑞克看到那是蝙蝠侠，他正在试图控制母盒。

德瑞克顺着通道往上看，在接近天空那一端，被云层掩盖住，他差点没发现。  
那是超人。

超人举着一个巨大的怪物，核弹塞住了它的嘴。而他正在和怪物缠斗，双双飞入撕裂的天空裂缝中。

类魔刺耳的尖叫声越发浩大，无数利齿撕咬着黑衣包裹下的血肉之躯，而那个男人纹丝不动，双手牢牢抓住母盒，将其生生分开。忽然他抬头看了眼天空，似乎听到什么。  
随着一阵耀眼的光芒以通道为中心爆开，爆裂之声震彻哥谭，战场四周的建筑一个接一个地坍塌，迅速变为一片废墟。

德瑞克立马往中心跑去。  
他得及时赶到，捕捉的机会就在此刻，稍纵即逝。

如海啸般的灰尘四处喷涌，德瑞克完全不受干扰，轻巧地在战场上跳来跳去。  
传送通道已经被完全关闭，超人和怪物在云层那头不见踪影，吞噬蝙蝠侠的类魔们也因为力量来源的丧失而尖叫着四散逃窜。

德瑞克疾步跳上平台，蹲在倒下的蝙蝠侠面前。  
这个神秘男人伤痕累累，制服破碎。德瑞克熟门熟路地从宽大袖口中掏出一个碗大的网兜，往蝙蝠侠脸上一晃。

一股半透明的似烟似雾的东西被他兜住在网里晃了一晃，德瑞克赶紧捏住网口，凑到预言鸟面前。

被他叫作阿布的那只鸟敏捷地用红喙啄食网兜里的东西，然后它叽叽喳喳地朝德瑞克叫道：“不行，不行！不够完整，再来！”  
阿布张开嘴，朝德瑞克脸上吐出一团轻烟，随即德瑞克便和阿布一起看到了蝙蝠侠灵魂中最深刻的那段记忆。

***

德瑞克睁开眼，发现自己躺在床上，身边睡着一个同样赤裸的年轻男人。  
那人微微侧着脸，德瑞克看不清他的具体样子，但记忆的主人似乎并不想起身打扰他。

布鲁斯此刻是舒适的，愉悦的。像是在跟最熟悉亲密的人同床共枕，无需忧虑，无需防备。  
他时时刻刻都在思考的大脑罕见地停下来，就像个普通人一样，做着最寻常，但蝙蝠侠绝不会做的一件事——  
发呆。

布鲁斯什么都没在做。  
他只是醒过来，然后安静躺在床上。

旁边的人呼吸一滞，然后变得急促。身上的被子动了动，那人温热的肉体贴过来，脸蹭蹭他。  
“晚上好，布鲁斯。”

然后德瑞克发现记忆的画面忽然中断，像是老旧磁带上会出现的雪花，零零碎碎的记忆碎片闪过，最后他看到的是自己和那个男人站在一个露台上，男人侧脸的线条令人印象深刻。他睫毛低垂，像是要对自己说什么。  
自己等待着，一直等待着，等待男人转过脸来，对他说话。

记忆就此结束。

德瑞克睁开眼，从记忆中清醒过来。回忆中流逝的这么长一段时间，实际在现实中不过一瞬。  
他再次拿起网兜，朝蝙蝠侠脸上晃去。德瑞克来回使着网兜，从蝙蝠侠的灵魂各处搜寻每一片记忆碎片。  
来往于生死之间的捕梦师此刻发现，蝙蝠侠就如他之前见过的所有人一般，已经走向另一条道路。如果说之前他只是一只脚踏上死亡之路，那么现在，他已经一去不能复返。

一人一鸟开始第二次共享蝙蝠侠的记忆。

还是那张床。  
布鲁斯醒来，看到身边的人，决定什么也不做，就这么继续躺下去。

但是当那人真的醒来时，他心中竟然有一丝丝遗憾。

“晚上好，布鲁斯。”  
“晚上好，克拉克。”他回道。

于是他起身。  
他背对克拉克开始穿衣服。从身后窸窸窣窣的声音来判断，克拉克也在穿衣服。  
布鲁斯动作懒散，一颗扣子扣上又解开，再慢慢扣上，反复两三遍，才继续下一颗扣子。  
床动了下，背后那人已经穿好衣服起身，脚步声开始响起。

布鲁斯低着头，彻底停下手头的动作。

脚步声却绕到他这边来了。

随后他眼前出现一双手，布鲁斯抬头，正对上克拉克带着笑意的眼睛。  
“这扣子怎么这么难扣？”他笑着问。  
不等布鲁斯回答，克拉克很快又低下头去，专心帮他扣衬衫扣子。

“我饿死了，在这儿吃完饭再回去吧？我好久没吃阿福做的饭了。”  
布鲁斯忽然也笑起来，嘴角扬起个微微的弧度。  
“我不是超人，我也饿坏了。”他语气轻松地回他，没有注意到克拉克话中暗含的试探。

他们经历了将近一天一夜的战斗，结束后超人带着受伤行动不便的蝙蝠侠回到韦恩庄园，替两人清洗干净，又相拥在床上睡去，醒来时已经是晚上。

他们在阿福的陪伴下狼吞虎咽地吃完饭，才又回到楼上。

布鲁斯边走边对他说：“右边衣柜里有你的衣服，你可以穿那个走。”  
克拉克答应着，同他一起回到卧室。

只是玛莎的电话先他们一步到了。  
克拉克循着手机铃声四处寻找，从床头的抽屉里找出手机。  
“喂，妈？”

布鲁斯坐在椅子上，开始看起平板。  
克拉克打开衣柜搜寻衣物，另一只手拿着手机。  
“我现在没在家呢，在外出差。”  
布鲁斯看他一眼。  
克拉克终于找到一套合适的衣服，将它们拿出来放到椅子上。  
“嗯，知道了。我会回去。”他看了眼手机屏幕，明天是圣诞夜。

克拉克用肩膀夹着手机，一边穿裤子一边听玛莎在那头说话。  
“知道了。行，行，你听我说。”他语速飞快地答应，忙把衣服往肩上一搭，拉开门走到外面的露台上，还不忘把门带上。

布鲁斯无意窥探，但克拉克好像没发现露台的小窗没关，他的对话隐隐约约被坐在椅子上的布鲁斯听到。

“……”  
“我跟您讲过这件事，现在还不合适……”  
“……”  
“具体的我还不能说，就是……”  
“别！”克拉克猛地拔高声调，着急起来。“这对我很重要，我从来没有这么爱过一个人……”  
“只是现在……情况有点复杂，妈，我会处理的。”  
克拉克缓了缓。“我无法想象别的人成为我的伴侣，除了……”

布鲁斯手中的平板掉落到他腿上。

外面一静。

布鲁斯忙看回手中的东西，发现屏幕已经黑了。他重新启动画面，再次投入到文件当中。

露台的门轻轻一响。  
“布鲁斯？”

被叫到的人抬头，克拉克脸上的笑容让他感到心头温暖。  
“我有个事情需要你的建议，你能过来一下吗？”  
布鲁斯点头，放好平板，起身。

与布鲁斯共享记忆视角的德瑞克莫名开始屏住呼吸，他也不知道自己在紧张什么，或者在期待什么，甚至还有一丝恐惧？  
恐惧于布鲁斯真是久违的伙伴。

蝙蝠侠源于恐惧，蝙蝠侠长于恐惧。  
他学会将人类本能中的畏惧压制，再将恐惧施加给别人，让蝙蝠侠成为哥谭阴影中的噩梦。然而总有那么一些时刻，仍会让他心跳加速，大脑飞速运转。

德瑞克——布鲁斯带着自己都没发现的小心翼翼，放轻脚步，像是准备好随时从这场对话中逃开，跟着克拉克来到露台上。

布鲁斯和克拉克一起来到围栏边，刚一站定，一直观察他神情的布鲁斯就觉得克拉克和刚刚在卧室里轻松的样子完全不一样。  
克拉克眉头微皱，抿着的嘴使他棱角分明的脸看起来异常严肃。

这件事对他来说一定很重要。

他在斟酌，该如何措辞，如何向自己开口。

这件事与自己，与刚才那通电话有关。  
明天就是圣诞夜了，玛莎看起来是打电话来提醒他回家去，而在这种家人团聚的节日里，克拉克的情感问题绝对会受关注。

——找到答案了。  
布鲁斯暗自嘲笑。这么显而易见的事，自己竟然现在才明白过来，而不是在克拉克躲开自己到露台上接电话时就猜到。

他忽然无比轻松。  
克拉克这么纠结的表情，无非就是想问自己该如何邀请意中人圣诞夜跟他一起回家吃饭，见见玛莎。  
而自己——长期与克拉克鬼混的炮/友，是个再合适不过的对象了。同时也可以借这个机会向自己开口，顺势结束这段关系。  
一举两得。

布鲁斯低着头露出浅笑。

对面的大个却好像松了口气，说道：“刚刚是妈给我打电话，让我明天回去吃饭。”  
布鲁斯抬头，对上克拉克的眼睛，被他眼中隐隐的兴奋击倒。

“你是该走了。”  
克拉克见他语气淡淡，又再度忐忑起来。

视角中的画面晃动起来，德瑞克只看到克拉克的嘴动了动，便又再次一片漆黑。

德瑞克迅速睁开眼。  
阿布已经吃饱，正在他肩上打瞌睡。本来至此已经没有必要，但德瑞克还是抓紧时间用网兜兜了最后一次，才匆匆往外走去。

战场仍是一片混乱。  
政//府和军//队在坚持清理余下的类魔，藏在各处的民众也开始往外走，四处寻找各自的亲人。  
残存的超级英雄们赶到战场中心，向倒下的蝙蝠侠走去。  
德瑞克回头看了眼天空中的裂缝，厚厚的云层完全“补”好那个邪恶空洞，超人和怪物都不见踪影。  
他一边走一边想，待会可以问问阿布超人的结局是什么样的。

在接到这个任务之前，德瑞克只知道蝙蝠侠会在这场战役中死去，而阿布也只是说想要蝙蝠侠的记忆，并没有提到超人。事实上，直至看到蝙蝠侠的记忆之前，他都不知道，两人竟然是如此亲密的关系。

超人和蝙蝠侠是一对灵魂伴侣。

德瑞克从未见过如此相契合的两个人。在布鲁斯的记忆中，他是全身心地信赖，爱着克拉克。毫无疑问，对方的深爱只多不少。  
他们天生一对。

没有人注意到这位低调的捕梦师。  
德瑞克来到人迹罕至的树林一角，坐在一棵树下，拿出网兜，最后一次进入蝙蝠侠的记忆当中。

这一部分记忆就是拼图的最后一片，到了现在，德瑞克终于完整地看到了蝙蝠侠灵魂中最深刻的记忆。

 

露台上的两人在对话。  
一个心不在焉，一个心跳如雷。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克发现布鲁斯有些走神。  
“我说你该走了。”布鲁斯神色如常，语气平静。  
克拉克先是疑惑地皱眉，随即回想之前自己的话和布鲁斯的反应，恍然大悟。

“布鲁斯——”他持之不懈地叫他的名字，带着点用心体会才能发现的喜爱，又有些无奈的宠溺意味。  
布鲁斯终于转头看他。

他发现，这个英俊的男人，嘴角含笑，睫毛低垂。明明自己和他身形相仿，他却能站在自己身旁，作出这样深情的样子，简直——  
简直让自己无法不看他。

布鲁斯看着他，等待着他开口，仿佛就这样一直等下去都可以。

克拉克终于开口了。

他一字一句，吐字清晰，很短的一句话，却占据了布鲁斯大脑的所有注意力，让他此刻只能听他，只能看他，只能想他。

“你只需要说出那个词。”

布鲁斯的眼睛微微睁大。  
他的大脑疯狂运转，眼睛盯紧克拉克脸上的每一个细节，分析，推算。  
然而这个念头比他的理性更快击中他，让他丢盔弃甲，溃不成军。

比视而不见更可笑的是拒绝去看。

他是最好的侦探，却一直拒绝去看摆在眼前的证据。

克拉克想要他。  
——理性的分析结果姗姗来迟。  
而他从始至终都想要克拉克。

“只需要说出那个词。”  
克拉克的眼睛诉说着千言万语：我就是你的，我一直是你的。

布鲁斯凝神回望。  
他眼中的克拉克欣喜起来，爱意几乎跳跃出身体具象化。  
布鲁斯知道他看懂了。

克拉克的笑容越来越大，甚至有些傻气，就像是之前被他形容的“刚从农场进城的小镇男孩，第一次受到毒舌同事正面表扬”的那种笑容。

德瑞克看到记忆的最后，男人们靠得越来越近，布鲁斯几乎是擦着克拉克的鼻尖说：“留下。”

布鲁斯第一次对克拉克说了留下，就在圣诞夜的前一天。  
在第二天，蝙蝠侠和超人奔赴战场。  
在通道关闭爆炸之时，蝙蝠侠在耳机里听到超人对他说：“你稍微等我一下。”  
在蝙蝠侠和超人先后在这场战役中死亡之时，捕梦师德瑞克在预言鸟的提示下来到哥谭市，捕捉到蝙蝠侠一生中最深刻的记忆。

那是极为寻常的一天。

——END——


End file.
